Kyle
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: Catwoman and Batman's illegitimate son. His adventures.
1. Mayor Michaels

Kyle: Pre-ten

Mayor Michaels

"Gordon is no longer the city of crime, Gordon has become one of the safest cities in the country. It's thanks to the people." Mayor Michaels droned on in her speech.

Commissioner Grant said "We need to talk." The kid in front of his watching the speech from an alley pointed at the roof of a building nearby, then pushed the air with his palm twice which means 'over there ten minutes'.

Up on the roof ten minutes later Grant said "Kyle, I was thinking." the kid Kyle rolled his eyes. Grant continued "I was thinking that maybe we should bring Mayor Michaels in. She could be helpful."

Kyle pointed at Grant, Kyle pointed at his head, motioned to both of them, picked up an empty can, pointed at the word trust on a bank sign, then at the mayor. Kyle was asking 'Do you think we can trust her?' Kyle's signs were literal interpretations of the words in his sentence.

Grant said "It's your call."

Kyle pointed at trust, pulled a mints box from his back pocket, pulled a card from the box that read 'earned', showed Grant. Kyle was signing 'trust earned.' He continued spelling test in all caps with his fingers after putting the card box back.

Grant said "You want to test her trustworthiness?" Kyle nodded, Grant asked "How?"

Kyle pointed at the mayor's guards, then pointed down, he drew a question mark then shook his head.

Grant said "Drop her guards no questions asked. That's your test?"

Kyle nodded, he pointed to Grant, gave him his watch back which he'd swiped while on the roof.

Grant said "Thanks, so you want me to test her. I figured that."

Kyle pointed at Grant's jacked then at Grant.

Grant said "You're saying this is on me." Kyle nodded.

Grant said "What do I do when she passes?" Kyle stared at Grant.

Grant corrected himself "If she passes?"

Kyle signed 'meet at 7, tunnels.' He pointed at a restaurant serving meat, then seven fingers, then manhole cover.

Grant said "If she passes take her to meet at 7 in the tunnels. Got it."

Michaels failed the test, Kyle knew about it. Grant brought Michaels to the tunnels which were abandoned subway tunnels. Kyle drew a y, pointed at the mayor, then gestured to their surroundings.

Grant said "You told me to bring her here if we can trust her."

Kyle pointed at her, spelled test, then drew an f: 'she failed test'. Then he pretended to throw something at a her with his head hung, Michaels was kidnapped.

Afterward Kyle signed he was sorry then ran off, Grant ran after him but Kyle knew the tunnels too well and Grant had to stop when he lost Kyle. Grant reported the kidnapping and had every cop looking for Kyle.

Kyle went to Wayne Manor, he went to see his friend Diego Wade. Two officers showed up, they found Kyle there and confronted him. Kyle fought back, one officer's head hit the point of a corner his momentum killing him quickly, Kyle used a pair of flick knives on the other one careful not to kill or severely injure him; after the bout Kyle ran off.

Kyle met with Commissioner Grant, after a talk. Kyle had men with him who pointed their guns at Grant. Kyle signed 'follow me.' They went to a car where Kyle pointed at the door then he thought of something, he pointed at one of the guns then at Grant then held his hand out: 'give me your gun.' after 'get in.'

Grant handed Kyle his gun then got in, Kyle pointed at the others guns then signaled away. Kyle got in after Grant. The men drove off, on the way Kyle kept Grant's gun. Grant asked "Why? Why are you?" Kyle pulled the gun, pointed it at Grant and put a finger to his lips.

The man in the passenger seat started to run his mouth, Kyle took his gun and threw it out the window after unloading it. The man started to get angry when another of his trio told him he's lucky that's all Kyle did.

They made a stop Kyle took a bag from a friend, made a run in with a teen, they unloaded their bags of sports drinks with Kyle timing the whole run then Kyle gave the three men his recorded time.

Kyle grabbed Grant at gunpoint, walked him to police HQ where he gave Grant back his gun, put his hands out in surrender. Grant asked "Why? Why'd you do all this? Why give up now?"

Kyle pointed one finger at Grant then closed his hand and shook his arms, Grant cuffed him.

Grant walked him into the police building while Grant read him his rights.

Everyone stood up when they saw Kyle, Grant told them "I want him handled like any other arrested suspect. If anyone has a problem with that take it up with me." They took his prints, mug shot as a part of processing and put him in a cell. A detective questioned Kyle, he only learned Kyle can't talk and he lost his notepad trying to get answers before he gave up questioning Kyle.

After Kyle was put back into a cell a cop came in. Kyle stood up, the cop took a swing, Kyle leaned out of her path, he grabbed her arm, twisted her arm behind her back, he took her gun before she could react. Every cop pulled their gun on him, he put her gun in his back waistband, he pushed her up to the cell bars, took her keys, opened the door, pulled her gun, stripped her gun, gave her gun back. He gently pushed her out, shut the door then went back to sitting in his cell. He did all that in under two minutes with the cops pointing their guns at him until he pushed her out and not putting their guns away until he sat down.

Commissioner Grant came down when he heard of the incident with the officer. Grant came into Kyle's cell, he said "I heard what happened with Officer Folsom." Kyle rolled his eyes, Grant said "That must've taken a lot, I know that takes a lot of character." Grant sighed, "Or maybe it was just self preservation." He went to leave, Kyle showed him a note. Grant said "Alright then." Grant left as Kyle went sat back down. Officer Folsom came in soon after, she apologized to Kyle then she left.

Later Kyle was brought to the roof where Commissioner Grant was bringing Dark War up to speed, Commissioner Grant as Kyle got there, he told the officer who brought Kyle up to leave, Kyle lifted his wrists to show Grant he was handcuffed, Grant told the officer to remove the cuffs and Kyle not to try anything.

Dark War asked Kyle "Why did you have Mayor Michaels kidnapped?"

Kyle signed, Commissioner Grant translated "He said he didn't."

Dark War said "We both know you did. Where is she?"

Kyle signed, Grant translated "He says that he made a deal with them for. What?" Kyle had pointed at himself then pretended to stroke hair he didn't have. He was about to spell it out for them when a woman landed on the roof. She knocked them out with a sonic projection, took Kyle.

She took Kyle to her boss, the man who orchestrated both the mayor's and Kyle's sister's kidnapping. The man had dozens of men backing him up, she dropped Kyle off right in front of the man who had both of his abductees tied to posts behind him.

He told Kyle "Hey there. Here's the deal you chose who lives, I'm going to kill the other one. You pick, Mayor Michaels or your sister." Kyle looked at the ground, then he looked up at the man.

Kyle's sister said "Hey moron." One of dozens of men slapped her.

The man said "Quiet let's see what your brother has to say."

She said "My brother doesn't talk." The man looked up at her holding his hand up to tell the man not to slap her.

The man said "What do you mean he doesn't talk?"

She said "How can I be any clearer? What do think he's always doing with his hands? He doesn't talk, he signs."

The man said "Then why don't you translate."

She said "He's saying you won't kill either of us." The man started to say something when she continued "He says he believes you'll have one of us killed but that you won't kill me or her."

The man defiantly took one of his men's rifles shooing them away, Kyle threw two knives, one hit his sister's ropes while the other hit the man's arm distracting him. Kyle fought his way to his sister who soon got free, he handed her a pair of knives as they fought.

Mayor Michaels said "Hey, kid. Free me now." Kyle tossed her a knife, Michaels did nothing with the knife so one of the siblings eventually used it.

After they beat most of the small army, Mayor Michaels said "Free me already, kid." Kyle shook his head.

His sister patronizingly said "My brother says no." Then the police showed up and the duo bolted leaving Michaels behind surrounded by dozens of unconscious armed abductors.

Grant and Kyle eventually met up on a roof where Kyle ended their alliance Kyle expressing broken trust then Kyle leaped off throwing Grant's watch, wallet, and gun back to him.


	2. Early Days

Kyle: 18

Early Days

As Kyle turned 18 years old, he joined the Gordon City Police Department (GCPD). When Kyle was a child Police Commissioner Grant saw potential in the boy, a future in the GCPD. Grant made young Kyle a deal. The deal was that if Kyle could earn a driver's license legally, that is pass the courses required before he aged out of his childhood street kids' network, then Commissioner Grant would make the adult Kyle a detective in the GCPD.

Settling on the full name Dakota Bruce Kyle, before turning 18 he earned his license. Dakota as in the states. Bruce was a spin on billionaire Bryce, his dad and Gordon's guardian Dark War. Bryce and Dakota never had never mentioned their relationship to anyone, Bryce never told Dakota and visa versa. They both knew, like they knew about Dark War, and that made it a family secret. Bryce's son Dominic didn't know he had a half brother.

While he was finding his feet Dakota slept on Grant's couch and used some of Grant's old suits. Upon making detective and history as the world's youngest fully fledged police detective, Dakota was partnered with Detective Francisco Rhyse. Homicide Detective Rhyse explained how they're supposed to solve cases as fast as possible before they pile up.

On his first case Kyle went to a street friend "Hey Charlie, it's Kyle."

Charlie said "You're a cop now."

"Detective, yeah. Help me on my murder case or I'll have to arrest you, I have quite a bit on you man."

Charlie said "Fine, you made your point. Where was it?"

Kyle said "No witnesses, take a guess."

Charlie said "You shoulda become a lawyer. Teen tall, blonde hair, white guy and street clothes, no suits for sports or court. That him?"

"Yeah. Don't lie to me or I will arest you. We know it's not a gang hit and not an intiation, it's not vice. What was it?"

Charlie said "I don't know. I thought it was one of the two."

Kyle said "You do the paperwork. Let's take him in."

Back at the station Captain Wayne Revard asked "Anything?"

Kyle said "Nope, got a perfect description but guy gave us the runaround."

Rhyse said "We think the victim was disrespecting street and criminal culture."

Revard said "Get back to work." He walked off.

They flipped through the file, Kyle said "As a kid I was taught to hide the reality of things from outsiders, normal people. We do it using stereotypes. We hated normals using the stereotypes. Do it and you'd get beat up or become a druggie, you'd be punished for insulting our culture. If the victim did get killed for disrespecting someone, he must've been damn good at it. He had no record. His work wouldn't give him the tools for something so strong. We're not dealing with a case of disrespect me and I'll kill you. Look at the body, he wasn't trying to be street."

Rhyse said "Any ideas on what we are dealing with?"

Kyle said "A run of the mill murder, could've been a million things. Wrong place, wrong time. Sirens spooked some mugger."

"I'll check dispatch." Rhyse referred to his computer, "Yep, a cruiser would've passed through around TOD."

Kyle said "Body cam might've caught something."

Rhyse said "Nope, it was a one person."

Kyle said "We missed a camera. That alley was a delivery site for donations for the homeless, both Wyatt and mayoral drives used it. I know, I set it. The camera was hidden, setup for donors."

He grabbed a crime scene photo, "There." He showed Rhyse.

"You know about this how? It was for donors."

"Donors practically stared at it during drop offs."


End file.
